


The Other Woman

by Lesandy12



Category: The 100 (TV), The 100 Series - Kass Morgan
Genre: Actress Clarke, Angst, F/F, F/M, Flirting, Hollywood, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Jealousy, Lesbian, More tags to be added, Paparazzi, Secret Relationship, bitch ontari, is it an affair?, manager raven, married lexa, producer lexa, singer anya
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-12 10:34:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11735265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lesandy12/pseuds/Lesandy12
Summary: One night at a party up and coming actress Clarke Griffin's meets famous music writer/producer Lexa Woods. They have chemistry, but will they get together? Are they having a secret affair? What will Lexa's wife think?Things aren't always as they seem.





	1. Chapter 1

Octavia hangs up the phone bouncing into the living room “guess what I got us invites for…only the best most exclusive party of the year!! Clarke looks up from her yoga mat as she stretches. “what are you talking about?”

 

Octavia jumping onto the couch “That guy I told you about…that I’ve been seeing asked me to be his date for his sisters birthday party. I guess she's some big music writer/producer or something…Alexandria Woods? Anyway some of the artists she works with will be performing.  Oh and guess who’s going to be performing…Anya!!!”

 

Clarke jumps up from her yoga mat with a smile spread across her face. “Alexandria Woods!! Oh my god thats amazing O! She’s a legend in the music business. She rarely goes to events…I’ve never seen her before. Oh and Anya!! you know she's my favorite singer? Thank you O!! When is it?”

 

“Friday Night. Yeah it is amazing because he's taking me as his date, and when I asked him if I could bring a friend he told me he couldn't get an extra invite…that its a very private low key affair.” Octavia says rolling her eyes.

 

“so how did you get me an invite?”

 

“I told him it was for the one and only Clark Griffin. Your career is really blooming so yes I pulled that card. Oh and I told him you didn’t go anywhere without your a manager so I got an invite for Raven too. Not only that, but he's sending a car for you.”

 

“That’s amazing O. We are going to have so much fun!! I can’t believe you name dropped me, but whatever….girls night out!!”

 

“That’s right so tell Fin you’ll be busy with your girls tomorrow.” I don’t know why your dating him again anyway.” Octavia has never been shy about the way she feels about Finn.

 

 

Clark sits down next to Octavia takes a deep breath sighs, and looks her in the eye “He’s busy tomorrow anyway. His boss has been keeping him busy at work, and we’re just talking again. You know taking things slow.”

 

“You could do better!”

 

 

______________

 

Lincoln hangs up the phone with Octavia with a wicked smirk on his face. He can’t wait to see the look on his sisters face when she sees the Clark Griffin. Lexa was a big fan of Clarks work on the show Earth, and has seen all her movies. She even has several posters in her entertainment room of the shows/movies that are all autographed by the actress. He picks up the phone to call Lexa.

 

 

“Hey Linc”

 

“Hey sis. So I got you a birthday present, and I need you to swing by and pick it up tomorrow on your way to the party.”

 

“What are you talking about Linc I don’t have time for games, and you know I don’t like surprises?”

 

“Just please trust me. I’ll text you the address just swing by there and pick it up on your way to the party! I insist!!! Love ya bye!!

 

Before Lexa could get a word in Lincoln had hung up she lets out a sigh instead.

 

Two days later Lexa’s limo pulled up to a nice looking house in an affluent neighborhood in the hollywood hills. It wasn’t as large as hers ,but it was really nice none the less. She got out of the car dressed in her form fitting tuxedo custom made for her by tom ford with a bow tie undone draped along her neck with her shirt unbuttoned to show her cleavage with matching Manolo Blahniks. She rang the bell and waited. The door opened to a tall girl with dark hair and dark features. She looks Lexa over for a second and Lexa says “Lincoln sent me”. Raven tells her just a second and yells behind her shoulder “Clarke the car’s here.” Just then Clark turns the corner to stand right behind raven. 

 

Lexa’s heart drops to her feet thinking ”holly shit!! what has Linc done.” As Lexa looks up to meet Clarks eyes she swears she saw Clark look her up and down. Clark is dressed in tight black skinny jeans, and a cream silk button up with her abundant cleavage showing, and stilettos so tall they make her Lexas height. Lexa has to remind herself to keep it together, and not gape at the girl in front of her. Raven shocks Lexa out of her staring “we’re ready to go!” 

 

The driver opens the door as they pile in with Lexa last. As she sits down Raven looks up to Lexa.

 

“Shouldn’t you be riding up front.”

 

Lexa is appalled by the rudeness of the brunette, but has to chuckle as the thought of this girl thinking she's there as what??…an assistant.

 

“I’m Right where I'm supposed to be.” 

 

Clark glares at Raven “I’m really sorry for my friend she’s already had a lot to drink tonight. My names Clarke and this is Raven.”

 

“It’s nice to meet you, my name is Lexa.”

 

After a few minutes of silence Lexa speaks “Hey Clark wou..”

 

Raven cuts off Lexa with a scowl “Clarks not signing autographs tonight. We’re trying to have a night off from all that”.

 

“Raven stop being so rude!!” Clark looks at Lexa with an apologetic smile. “I’ll totally sign an autograph for you if you would like.”

 

“Actually I was just going to make myself a drink and I thought you might want one also??

 

Raven jumps up to the edge of her seat “why didn’t you just say that, yeah we want a drink what do you have?”

 

Lexa pulls out a bottle of Dom out of an ice bucket “champagne?”

 

Clark and Raven in unison say “yes Please”

 

 

 

 

They limo pulls upfront of the party where the red carpet is buzzing with the A listers that were in attendance and are walking down the red carpet getting their pictures taken by the paparazzi. Lexa gets out of the car first and is immediately met By Costia Woods who immediately links her arm with Lexa, and gives her a kiss on the cheek. Clark and Raven get out of the car in time to see Lexa being walked off arm and arm by the Costia. They look at each other with a questioning expression at the sight of the two girls. They briefly discuss who Lexa could be to the infamous singer Costia, girlfriend, date, friend, manager, assistant?? Clark notices though they look pretty intimate. Raven states “maybe I should have asked her who she was before dismissing her as a assistant.”

 

“Yeah you really didn’t have to be so rude to her. What if she’s friends with Lincoln or is Costia’s girlfriend?”

 

Clarke and Raven walk the red carpet. Clarke is being photographed by several people as Raven stands back watching. Clark looks ahead of her seeing the cameras are going crazy taking pictures of Costia and Lexa. Clarke’s not sure what to think of it except maybe Costia is more popular than she knew. However now she's looking Lexa up and down when her eyes meet Lexa’s and she’s looking back at her with a quizzical expression head slightly tilted. Clarke looks away knowing she was caught staring at the girl.

 

The party is in full swing when they reach the inside. Clarke and Raven find Lincoln and Octavia at the bar, and get a drink. They are talking about all the musicians that are playing tonight when the music goes quiet. Lincoln informs them that’s his que, and that he’ll be back. They watch as he takes the stage, and the mic. He thanks everyone for coming to his sisters birthday party and thanks for helping him embarrass her. A cake lit up with candles comes wheeled out on a cart as everyone joins in singing happy birthday. You see a shuffling of the crowd and a beautiful brunette with piercing green eyes comes up on stage to join Lincoln. Clark and Raven look at each other with a dumb founded look. They realize that Alexandria Woods is Lexa. 

 

Raven wants to go bury her head in the sand at that moment. She takes a deep breath and turns to Octavia. “Lexa is Lincolns sister?”

 

 

“Yeah didn’t you meet her? He said he sent her car to pick you up.”

 

“Im such an asshole O. I thought she was there to..I don’t know assist us.” I thought she was fan girling over Clark so I was a little rude to her.”

 

“Are you serious Raven…that’s Lincs sister. Your can be such and ass sometimes…you need to make it right!!”

 

“I’ll apologize to her O. I’m so sorry! You know how I get when I drink sometimes”

 

 

Clarke watches as Lexa takes the mic after she blows out the candles and thanks everyone for making this her best birthday yet. Lexa tells everyone to enjoy the food and drinks. Then she introduces the next performer Ontari. Ontari comes on stage and gives Lexa a awkward hug, and it looks to Clarke as if Lexa has a brief look of sadness…no maybe disgust.

 

Lincoln joins back up with Octavia, Raven, and Clarke by the bar. He orders them all shots, and then calls his sister over. Lexa walks over to the group and Lincoln introduces her to Octavia, and “you already met Clarke and Raven right??”

 

“Yes I most certainly did.”

 

Raven speaks up “sorry if I was a bitch earlier I thought you were fan girling Clarke and I gotta protect my girl.”

 

 At that Lincoln chokes on his beer, but Lexa only smiles at Raven, and then glares at Linc.

“I completely understand Raven, no problem.”

 

Lexa and Clarke share a brief glance at each other before looking away.

 

 

They grab their shots and cheers before shooting them Costia walks up and gives Linc a hug before snaking her arm around Lexa’s waist. Clark notices the gesture. Linc introduces Costia to his girlfriend Octavia and her friends. She shakes their hands and gives Clark a little bit of a stern look. As she’s shaking Clarkes hand she speak up “Hi Im Lexa’s wife Costia.”

 

At that Clark has to mask her face with a smile at this announcement. Raven tells her that they’re big fans of hers. She thanks them and tells them it’s nice to meet them. She then turns to Lexa “Anya is looking for you.” Lexa excuses herself and Costia from the group to go find Anya. Clark watches as they walk off arms around each other.

 

A few hours later Clark and her friends are dancing when Anya takes the stage. “If it weren’t for my best friend Lexa writing and producing my music I wouldn’t have the career I do…so this is for the birthday girl.” She starts singing her latest single and the crowd goes wild. Everyone is dancing and swaying to the music. Clark is dancing with her friends to the upbeat song when she looks over and sees Lexa and Costia dancing. They have their arms around each other and Clark can’t help but notice how Lexa is moving her hips. Clarke thinks she is the sexiest woman she has ever seen. She sees the smile on their faces and feels jealous. Jealous for the fact that they look happier than Clark has ever been with Finn or anyone. Jealous for the fact that she wishes she was the one Lexa was dancing with. Loving music and being an amateur musician she has been a fan of Alexandria Wood’s music for years, and had no idea she would actually crush on the woman behind the music. Clark excuses herself from her friends at the end of that song. She goes to the bar for a water. She looks out onto the dance floor to watch Lexa, but she is nowhere to be seen. Clark turns back to her water as a man puts his hand on her shoulder “I’m your biggest fan.” She thanks him but he doesn’t seem to be done with the conversation. As a slow song comes on “dance with me!” She politely declines. He puts his hand on hers and tells her not to be so stuck up. She's about to tell him off when she sees Lexa grab his hand off of her and motions for security to throw him out. He looks as if he might pee himself at the sight of Lexa. Clark wonders if he's scared of the fact that she’ll kick his ass or ruin his career. After security grabs him Lexa holds her hand out to Clarke and “dance?” Clark takes her hand and bites her bottom lip as she lets Lexa lead her out onto the dance floor. Lexa held onto Clarke’s hand as she wrapped her other around clarks waist. Clark brought her free hand to Lexas neck. 

 

“Thanks for that”

 

“No need to thank me Clarke. I’m sorry someone was bothering you at my birthday. I tried to keep this party small and intimate, but as you can see it didn’t end up that way, and some jackasses apparently showed up.”

 

Clark chuckles at that. “So what happened…how did it go from small to well…this?”

 

“well the labels and managers, everyone thinks they should be invited and get to invite people even though its suppose to be my birthday party.”

 

“thats pretty sad when you can’t have the party you want to.”

 

“It’s ok things won’t always be like this, but what about you how are you dealing with your success?”

 

“so you know who i am?”

 

Laughing “yes I know who you are”

 

“I’m managing pretty well. My career didn’t really take off till a year ago. The attention from strangers is pretty weird at first. I have good friends though so that helps keep things normal for me.”

 

“How does your girlfriend deal with things?”

 

“girlfriend…who?”

 

“Raven called you her girl. Aren’t you two together?”

 

“oh god no she’s just a friend. she's actually my manager too. Octavia is my assistant so I’m able to keep my friends close to me.”

 

“Oh I’m sorry that’s really nice to have your friends close to you. I know exactly what you mean. Lincoln works with me, and Anya was my best friend growing up.

 

“Oh thats great I didn’t realize you and Anya are close. So how long have you been married to Costia?

 

“We grew up together Costia, Anya, Lincoln and I. We've been married 4 years now.

 

“that’s amaz”

 

Costia interrupts them needing to speak with Lexa. Lexa thanks Clarke for the dance and walks away with Costia, but not before giving Clarke a small kiss on the cheek. Clarke Doesn’t miss the glare that she receives from Costia.

 

Clarke meets up with her friends who are exiting the dance floor for a drink. Clark looks over to see Lexa and Costia in what looks like a heated conversation. She worries that maybe it was inappropriate to dance with Lexa, and it’s angered Costia

 

Raven notices Clarke looking looking at Lexa and Costia. “See something you like?”

 

“What are you talking about raven?”

 

“Lexa…you've been pretty much staring at her since she knocked on your door. It’s all good I know she's totally hot. She has a wife though, and you have a stupid boyfriend so I think its best to steer clear of sexy ass.”

 

“I have not been staring at her. I am dating Finn I’m not looking to see anyone else. I will admit she is sexy though, but yeah she's totally married, and to Costia Woods of all people. Who could compete with that?”

 

“Don’t sell yourself short Griffin. Did you not see Lexa’s mouth fall open when you came to the door? Your way hotter than Costia but she’s got the girl so lets get a drink real quick before this party ends.”

 

Clark doesn’t see Lexa the rest of the night. At the end of the night Lincoln and octavia take Clarke and Raven home.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks everyone that left kudos or read my 1st chapter.

A few weeks go by after the party. Clarke is driving with Finn to his summer work party. She’s trying to make things work with Finn. She’s not forgiven him for cheating on her but she's willing to give him another chance. So she agreed to go to the party at the owners house of his new job. When they arrive at the mansion Clarke see’s a 1967 Mustand gt 500 sitting in front of the house. She comments to Finn about it looking just like the one from Gone in Sixty Seconds and it being her favorite car.

They grab a glass of wine, and start mingling. Clarke is talking to someone named Miller when she catches sight of those green eyes. It’s Lexa and she’s walking right toward them. She looks so different than the last time Clarke saw her. She’s wearing a Beatles t-shirt and ripped black skinny jeans. She looks so free and confident. Her chestnut curls are framing her face beautifully. Clarke notices the confused look on her face.

Lexa stops short of Clarke and Finn.  
“Oh Hi Lexa thanks for inviting me. I want you to meet my girlfriend Clarke.”

Lexa has to school her expression of hearing that this beautiful creature is dating Finn Collins. “Oh so your Finn’s Clarke… I’ve heard a lot about you. Finn you never told me Clarke was Clarke Griffin.”

“Well Clarke likes to be discreet”

Clarke looks at Lexa, and can’t believe the odds of running into the beautiful girl with tantalizing eyes once again. “It’s nice to see you again Lexa.”

“Wait you two have met?”

“Yeah that party I went to with Octavia was Lexa’s birthday party”

“Oh wow I’m jealous I had to work.”

“I appreciate your hard work Finn. Your doing a great job.“

“Thanks Lexa I’m really excited to be working at your new label. It’s so exciting to be a part of something new, and to be learning from the best.”

“Thanks Finn. Clarke, Finn has told me your a music buff, and that you play and sing?

“Yes, I’ve always loved music. I like to play around on my guitar. It’s just for fun.”

“Well Clarke you should check out my studio while your here. It’s just a little one where I like to mess around. Anya will actually be here tomorrow we’re going to lay some vocals down for her new album.”

Clarke’s smile couldn’t be any bigger. “I would love to check it out. I’m actually a hug fan of Anya’s.”

“To bad she’s couldn’t make it tonight or I would introduce you to her. She had a concert tonight in Cincinnati, but she’ll be back tomorrow for a few weeks before she’s on the road again. Well, you two enjoy yourself. Make yourself at home there’s food and drinks on the terrace.”

Clarke and Finn wonder around a bit talking to people. She sees Ontari which she remembers from the birthday party. She has a couple of songs that Clarke likes. She's a newer artist.

They run into Octavia and Lincoln. Clarke remembers Lexa telling her that Linc works with her. After talking to Octavia for awhile Clarke goes to find Finn only to find him flirting with a young girl. She rolls her eyes, takes a deep breath, and decides to find the studio Lexa mentioned. She finds herself downstairs..it’s dimly lit but she can make out a pool table, bar, huge screen with a projector mounted on the ceiling. The walls have posters all around them. As she looks closer she notices one is of a Earth poster from the show she was on, and its signed by herself. Then she sees several other posters from movies she’s been in and they are all signed. Clarke’s mind is going wild with the idea of wow either Lexa or Costia must be fans of her work. She’s really hoping its Lexa, but knows even if she is it’s pointless. Just then she hears voices coming from the hallway. She can’t see them, but she can totally hear the people talking but there’s nowhere for her to go so she just stands there frozen.

“Costia this is bullshit I don’t want that piece of shit in my house.”

“She’s not a piece of shit, and she's signed to your label so you better get use to it. I don’t know why your acting like this. “

“That girl is not welcome in my home, and I'm not working with her either so she’s on you. You can produce her music. “

“Fuck! ok I’m sorry Lex I…she came over here to help me get some things ready for the party. I’m sorry… that was out of line I guess.”

“Wait a second you let her into our…my house when I wan’t even home. Did you fuck her here?”

“Lex don't be…”

“I’m still your wife!”

“Im very aware Lexa, and no I didn’t as you so eloquently put it FUCK her here. What about Clarke Griffin I saw her here, and she was at your birthday party. Is there something going on with you two?”

“That’s absurd what are you talking about?”

“Oh please Lexa you have made either myself or Linc sit through her show, and her movies. She just is popping up now out of nowhere. Is there something I should know?”

“Thats ridiculous I'm just a fan, and by the way she’s here with her boyfriend Finn…you know Finn!!”

“You keep telling yourself that fangirl. She may be here with Finn, but I saw the way you looked at her when you were dancing with her. I’ve only ever seen that look before when I was on the receiving end of it. I don’t want to fight with you Lexa…you know I how much I love you.”

“I don’t want to fight either I love you too Cos but I’m serious I don't want her in my house. So as much as it’s not going to look good you leaving in the middle of the party I need you to get her out of here.”

“Ok Lex I’ll take her and Leave. Are you going to be ok here by yourself?”

“Yes Cos I’ll be fine. I love you.”

“Love you too..bye Lex”

“Bye Cos”

  
Lexa took a deep breath. She needed to be alone for a second to clear her head. She rounded the corned to go to her bar and pour herself a drink when she notices Clark standing there frozen like a deer in the headlights. Lexa is cursing herself wondering what could Clarke have heard.

“So I take it you just heard all that”

“Yes i’m so so sorry. You started talking so fast and I didn’t have anywhere to go.”

“Oh wow I’m sorry you had to hear that. Can you please keep what you heard to yourself? I can’t have the tabloids…” Lexa starts rambling and Clarke cuts her off.

“Lexa please I wouldn’t dare discuss your private life. I know what it means to be in the spotlight remember?”

She smiles at Lexa and runs her hand along Lexa’s arm to comfort her.

“How about a drink Clarke?”

“Yeah sure”

Lexa pours them both a glass of wine while they sit on the bar stools.

“So you like my posters” with an amused tone

“Yeah” laughing

“So raven was right back in the car I'm a fan girl”

They laughed and joked for awhile. Then Clarke asked Lexa if she has an open relationship with Costia. Lexa laughs and say’s “It’s complicated. What about where’s Finn at..why aren’t you with him?”

“The last time I saw him he was flirting with some girl. I just needed some air so I thought I would find your studio.”

Clarke goes on to tell Lexa about how her and Finn had dated for awhile when she caught him cheating on her, and that she's only recently decided to give him a second chance.

“I like Finn and all but he doesn’t sounds very smart. A smart person wouldn’t ever do anything to jeopardize a relationship with you. “

Clarke blushes and looks away.  
“So that’s your 67 mustang in the driveway?”

“Well yes it is.”

“I love that car. It looks just like the one from the movie. You've got good taste Woods.”

“Thanks! You mentioned you're a fan of Anya’s you should come back tomorrow…Anya will be recording. I mean if you want to. It will just be the 2 of us messing around in the studio.”

“Really? That would be incredible if your sure?”

“Of course I wouldn’t ask if I didn’t want you to come.”

“Alright then thanks Lex”

Lexa just smirks at the nickname.

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks everyone that took the time to comment. Please do so and let me know if this is something I should continue.

The next day Clarke knocks on Lexa’s door at the time they agreed upon. Lexa opens the door with a big smile on her face. “Hi Clarke I”m glad you made it.” She gives Clarke a brief hug, and steps aside to let me in. Lexa takes her jacket and bag then gestures toward the kitchen. 

 

Clarke looks at Lexa appreciatively “Thanks for inviting me I hope this is ok.”

 

“Of course I’m really glad you're here. Anya and I were just grabbing a drink before we head into the studio.”

 

Anya looks up as Lexa walks in the room with Clarke. She raises an eye brow, and reaches out to shake Clarke’s hand.  “I kinda thought Lexa was joking when she said you were joining us. Hi I’m Anya It’s nice to meet you Clarke. I’ve seen most of your work with the super nerd over here.” she says pointing to Lexa

 

Clarke blushes and looks at Lexa with mirth in her eye thinking _super nerd huh._ She looks back toward Anya “Oh wow really? Well, I’m a huge fan of yours. I couldn’t believe it When Lexa invited me today.”

 

Anya gives a devilish grin toward Lexa, and Lexa eyes widen wondering what Anya is up to. Anya looks back to Clarke “Well consider yourself special Lexa has never had anyone sit in on a session with me before.” 

 

Clarke looks suprised. She turns toward Lexa with a small smile. “Well I consider myself lucky then.”

 

 

They head down into the studio. Clarke sitting next to Lexa at the sound board while Anya lays vocals for her new single. Clarke has the biggest smile on her face. She's so excited to be witnessing this. She keeps glancing over to Lexa watching how focused she is on Anya and the board. Clarke wonders if people could possibly get as excited as she is now when they come see her film. Lexa stops Anya several times and gives her tips on her speed and pitch for the song. Anya calls for a break and Clarke excuses herself to the restroom. After Clarke walks away Anya walks up to Lexa and leans against the sound board right in front of her. “Your so screwed.”

 

“What? What are you talking about?”

 

Anya starts laughing “Don’t play coy with me Lexa I know you, and by the way she's been looking at you….your screwed. Does Cos know your spending time with Clarke?”

 

Lexa lets out a long sigh “Nothing is going on between Clarke and I. There’s nothing for Costia to know.”

 

“Oh she’s going to be pissed! As I said…your screwed.”

 

“What’s screwed?” Clarke asks as she walks back in the room. 

 

Anya is quick to react and school her face. “Oh me I’m screwed I just remembered I have an appointment that I have to get to I’m going to have to call it a day.”

 

Lexa can see right through what Anya’s doing but just shakes her head. “It’s alright An we can finish up another day this week.”

 

Lexa invites Clarke to hang around for some dinner with her, and Clarke graciously accepts. Clarke sits on a  stool in the kitchen watching Lexa make them grilled chicken on salad. Lexa turns on some light music which plays throughout the house. The lights are dimmed somewhat. You can looks out the back wall that is mostly glass and see the sun going down on the ocean.  Lexa peaks over her shoulder at Clarke “Clarke would you like a glass of wine?”

 

“Yeah that would be great.”

 

“White or red?”

 

“umm white.”

 

“Chardonay, pinot noir, sauvignon blanc, moscato, pinot gritio, riesling?”

 

Clarke stares at Lexa with amusement in her eyes, and says sarcastically giggling “What do you have a wine cellar Lexa?”

 

Lexa looks sheepish “Yeah I kinda do. I really love wine.”

 

Clarke busts out laughing “Wow Lexa I was joking you really have a wine cellar? Well, alright I would like a glass of Sauvignon blanc.”

 

Lexa smiles and walks toward the basement “That I can do my lady…It’s my favorite.”

 

 

They end up sitting outside on the terrace overlooking The ocean. The sun is starting to set, and the view is amazing. 

 

“So Clarke tell me more about yourself?”

 

“Well, I grew up in the midwest. My mother is a doctor, and my father is an engineer. I moved out here to attend UCLA after high school. I was actually pre med, but doing a lot in theatre. I started doing some auditions and got some small roles. I eventually dropped out of school to focus on acting, and the rest is history.”

 

“Well I would say it worked out for you. Your very Talented Clarke. I hear you got the lead in the new Ron Howard movie?”

 

“Yes I did I’ll start filming in a few months. That’s why I’m just trying to take it easy right now before my schedule gets crazy. I think we’ll start out filming in Mexico, and then up to Canada.”

They were pretty much done eating at this point. Clarke looks to Lexa “So Lexa Where’s Costia is she going to mind me being here?” Lexa looks awkward for a moment and picks up her glass of wine and takes a sip. “I believe she had some business to take care of tonight.” Clarke doesn’t want to pry and Lexa seems uncomfortable so she changes the subject. “I love this song.”

 

Lexa looks up at Clarke and smiles. “Me too. The Ottis Redding version is the best.” Lexa ponders for a second and thinks fuck it why not. She stands up and holds her hand out for Clarke. “Dance with me?”

 

Clarke bites her lip to hold in the smile and gives Lexa her hand standing up. 

 

In the background you here the song playing softly. _Sitting on the dock of the bay watching the tide roll away, ooo I’m just sitting on the dock of the bay wasting time…_

 

Lexa has one arms around Clarks waist, and the other is holding Clarkes hand to her chest. She’s staring into her eyes. “Your a beautiful woman Clarke.” Lexa is looking between Clarke eyes and her lips. Clarke swallows hard blushing. “So are you Lexa.” Clarke watches Lexa's eyes dip down to her lips. She hasn't felt a connection to someone so fast before. She hardly knows Lexa and all she can think about is closing the distance. She thinks for a moment about Finn. They aren’t in a committed relationship she just recently started talking to him again. She’s available to do what she wants. She looks up at Lexa and she’s leaning in. Lexa's connects their lips together in a sweet kiss. As Lexa brings her hand up to cup Clarks face and adjust the angle to deepen the kiss Clarke pulls away. “Lexa I…I can’t. Costia..Your married. I won’t do that to her.” Clarke walks away from Lexa toward the front door to leave. Her mind is racing and she feels awful for kissing Lexa. As much as she wanted it she can’t do that to Costia. Clarke has been cheated on before and she won’t do that to someone else.

 

“Clarke wait! Please just listen to me.”

 

Clarke grabs her bag and jacket then turns as she opens the door and looks at Lexa sadly and says before walking out the door “I can’t be the other woman”

 

Lexa calls Anya.

 

“I kissed her.”

 

“wow really I’m not surprised with the looks you two were giving each other. Well, how was it?”

 

Lexa takes a deep breath “It was amazing An, but then she freaked out and ran out because of Costia.”

 

“What are you going to do?”

 

“I tried talking to her, but she wasn’t having it. I don’t know what I’m going to do.”

 

“Well, you know I’m here for you if you need anything.”

 

“Thanks An I’ll talk to you soon. Come over on Thursday and we’ll finish recording.”

 

“Ok sounds good Lex see ya then. Bye!”

 

“Bye An”

 

—————

 

 

The next morning Clarke is sitting at the island in her kitchen drinking her nonfat venti carmel frappachino from starbucks that Raven brought her. “So what’s the big emergency Clarke? What was so urgent I needed to get out of bed so early and come over here?” Clarke looks up at Raven sheepishly taking and deep breath.

 

“I kissed Lexa…Alexandria Woods.”

 

Raven looks surprised. “what at her birthday party you kissed her?”

 

“No I ran into her again and she invited me to watch Anya record at her house, then she made me dinner, and we danced and she kissed me!”

 

Ravens eyes bug out “You hung out with Anya? Oh my god what is she like? Is she as hot close up as she is from afar? Tell me everything!!!”

 

“Everything that I just said to you thats where your focus is?”

 

“Clarke I’m sorry I can’t help myself Anya is just so fucking HOT! I’m really jealous right now.”

 

Clarke rolls her eyes at Raven. “Raven can you please focus on me. I kissed a married woman and I’m feeling pretty guilty about it. She was just so damn cute, and sweet. She comes off all quiet, tough, and dapper, but really she's kinda just a big nerd.”

 

“Damn Clarke you sound like you really like her. At least your not focusing on that fuckboy Finn.” Raven takes a deep breath. “However she is married Clarke and that’s kinda fucked up she kissed you. I don’t want you getting hurt, and she sounds like a recipe for disaster.”

 

Clarke puts her head down on the granite. “I know I know it was a mistake…It won’t happen again. Also I think it’s time I tell Finn it’s not going to happen between us. I thought I could try again, but I can’t be with someone I don’t trust. I should just go call him.”

 

Raven gets up from her seat and gives Clarke a big hug. “I think your doing the right thing. I’m gonna take off you do what you need to.” Raven walks to the front door then pauses and turns around. “Hey Clarke?”

 

“Yeah”

 

“Did you hug Anya?’

 

Clarke busts out laughing Raven always knew how to lighten Clarkes mood. “Yeah Raven she did, and oh wow it was just amazing. She smelled oh gosh she smelled sooooo good Raven.”

 

“Damn Griffin don’t be an ass. I might just have sex with you to feel close to her.”

 

“Shut up Raven go be on your way.” Clarke get up and shoos Raven out the door. She puts her back to the door and takes a deep breath. She smiles thinking how lucky she is to have Raven and Octavia. She grabs her phone to make the dreaded call to Finn.

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks everyone for the comments.

 

It’s Thursday night and Clarke is driving herself and Raven to Lincoln’s. Clarke agreed to go to a party he's having with Octavia and Raven.

 

“Lexa won’t be at this party right?”

 

“I really don’t know Clarke I mean she is his sister, but that doesn’t mean she’ll be there.”

 

“I should have never let Octavia talk me into going.”

 

Clarke and Raven walk into the house. There’s people everywhere. Clarke and Raven make their way to the kitchen to grab a drink. In the kitchen they spot Octavia.

 

“Hey bitches you made it”

 

“Hey I told you we’d be here. Who are all these people?” Clarke asks Octavia.

 

“A lot of people Lincoln works with or that’s in the music industry…speaking of I have a surprise for you Raven.”

 

“What is it don’t tease me O?’

 

“Look over there in the corner.”

 

Raven scans the room and as her eyes reach the corner they widen. There is Anya sitting on the armrest of a sofa talking to Lexa, Lincoln, and Costia. 

 

“Oh shit Anya’s here.”

 

Ocatvia nods her head “Yep apparently she's close with Lincoln.” Raven smiles “Well, come on introduce me.” Clarke grabs Raven by the arm and shakes her head before whispering to Raven “Lexa’s over there I can’t go over there.” Raven gives her a reassuring look “Clarke it will be fine. I’ll be there with you ok?”

 

“I’ just need to go to the bathroom and then I’ll come find you…I need a minute.”

 

Raven gives Clarke a sad smile “Ok come find me when your done.”

 

Clarke walks upstairs to the bathroom and splashes some cold water on her face. _“You can do this Griffin.”_ Clarke walks out of the bathroom a few minutes later and see’s pictures hanging on the wall. She starts walking along the hallway looking at the pictures. She sees a picture of a younger Anya, Lexa, Costia, and Lincoln holding up a gold album. Next she see a picture of 4 young kids standing with their arms slung over each others shoulders in front of a basketball net. As Clarke is studying the picture she hears moans coming from around the corner. Clarke puts her hand over her mouth to hold in a giggle from escaping. She peaks around the corner to see if it’s anyone she knows, but wasn’t expecting the sight in front of her. Costia was pinned up against the wall moaning as Ontari had her thigh pressed between Costia’s legs rocking into her. Ontari was sucking on Costia’s neck with one hand on her breast and the other grabbing her ass. 

 

Clarke shuffles away as fast as she can hurrying down the steps. She heads into the kitchen grabbing a beer and then to find Raven. She spots Raven in the corner blatantly flirting with Anya. As she is walking up to Raven she sees Lexa standing a few feet away from Raven chatting with someone she doesn’t know. She changes direction and heads toward Lexa.

 

“Hey Lexa can I speak with you for a minute?”

 

“Sure Clarke.” Lexa excuses herself and leads Clarke out to the backyard where they could have some privacy. “Clarke listen I’m really sorry if I made you uncomfortable when you came over..”

 

“Lexa stop… it isn’t about that. I don’t really know how to tell you this?”

 

Lexa looks concerned “What is it Clarke? Did I do something?”

 

“Oh shit no no..it’s not about you..well it is but it isn’t like that. I just..I…I saw your wife making out with Ontari. I thought you should know.”

“Is that what has you all worked up?” Lexa starts giggling “Clarke I know about them this is not news to me.”

 

Clarke looks confused and then narrows her eyes at Lexa. “So you two do have an open relationship?”

 

Lexa rolls her eyes “No Clarke we do not have an open relationship. I would not share my wife with others nor would I want to be with someone other than my wife.”

 

Clarke just glares at Lexa “Then please explain why you kissed me if you only want your wife?? None of this makes sense Lexa!!!”

 

Lexa looks Clarke with soft eyes and takes a big breath. she puts her hand out to grab Clarke’s “Please lets sit down over here…let me explain?”

 

Clarke allows Lexa to lead her over to the patio table and sits down.

 

“Clarke it’s complicated, but the truth is I love Costia. However we’ve been over for quite some time now. We’ve been separated for 8 months now.”

 

“So were you using me to make her jealous? Did you tell her we kissed?”

 

“Clarke no listen. We decided to separate mutually. We grew up together…we love each other we’re just not in love anymore. I’m pretty sure she was seeing Ontari before we separated, and I don’t even care. We were basically two friends living together for the past year and a half we lived together. We don’t live together she moved out when we separated. We were able to put everything aside and remain friends.”

 

“Ok but I’m still confused Lexa why were you two acting as if you were in love at your birthday, and why are you still married?

 

Lexa blows out a breath of air and looks down. “Well that’s more complicated you see I was just launching my label, and I didn’t want a scandal on my hands. It would have drove away my investors, and because Costia didn’t want the bad publicity she was just dropping a new album. We were both worried it would come out about Ontari and her. I had already signed Ontrari to the label thats how they met, and it would have just created a scandal. We’re waiting for the right time to get divorced. I need he label to be a little more established. In the mean time in public we are together, but in private we’re just friends.”

 

“Wow this is a lot to take in. So you're ok with Costia and Ontari being together?”

 

“Well, I wouldn’t say that. I can’t stand Ontari. I think she’s using Costia. I found out about them being together because I literally walked in on them being together. I deal with her because I still do care about Costia and I want her to be happy. However Ontari isn’t allowed in my house. I believe you witnessed us fighting about that.”

 

Clarke chuckles remembering that awkward encounter. “So Lexa you didn’t answer my question why did you kiss me?”

 

Lexa grabs clarks’s hand any smiles at her. “Clarke you’ve seen the posters in my basement, you’ve heard Anya, and Costia mention me liking your work. What do you think it meant?” Lexa chuckles “Clarke I’ve always had a crush on you. Your my celebrity crush. I never thought I would meet you or that we would hit it off. We did meet though, and I feel a connection with you. Your one of the most beautiful humans I’ve ever met inside and out.”

 

Clarke looks up at Lexa and sees the sincerity in her eyes. She lunges forward and cups her hands to Lexa's face smashing their lips together. Lexa pulls Clarke into her lap and wraps her hand around Clarke’s waist. They stay like that a few minutes before they hear a cough.

 

“Lexa it’s time to go home.”

 

Clarke jumps off Lexa’s lap as they see Costia standing there with a scowl on her face. Lexa however seems calm. “Costia I’ll meet you at the car in a minute.”

 

Costia smiles sweetly “Babe I really would like to get going now I have a interview in the morning.”

 

Lexa looks at her with annoyance. “Well if you're in that big of a hurry ask Ontari to take you.”

 

Costia huffs out “She left already.”

 

“Ok Cos then here” Lexa flips her keys at her “Take the keys and go wait in the car. I’ll be there in a minute.”

 

Costia glares at Clarke and Lexa “Fine I’ll be in the car.” Costia walks off.

 

Clarke looks unsure of what to do. Lexa grabs her hands and pulls her close. “What are you doing tomorrow…would you go on a date with me Clarke?” Clarke looks at Lexa and smirks “Mmm that does sound nice, but I’ll be at the studio all day tomorrow. What about Saturday..oh no wait I can’t I have a charity gala. What about Sunday?”

 

“Sunday sounds perfect. You wouldn’t happen to be going to the equality gala on Saturday would you?”

 

“Yes I am how did you know?”

 

“I’ll be attending also. Wow for never meeting before you are certainly everywhere now Miss Griffin.”

 

Clarke smiles and leans up on her toes to peck Lexa’s lips. “You’re not complaining are you? I thought you had some big crush on me. You should act more grateful.”

 

Lexa grabs Clarke’s lip between her teeth and pulls. “oh trust me I'm grateful.”

 

They hear a door slam and two figures rushing out of the house holding hands. Clarke raises her eyebrows as she realizes it’s Anya leading Raven out of the house toward a car. Anya opens the passenger door for Raven, and then jumps in the drivers seat taking off.

 

“What. The. Fuck? How in the Hell did Raven get Anya to leave with her?” says Clarke

 

Lexa scoffs “Raven?….oh please, she’s putty in Anya’s hand.”

 

Clarke quirks an eyebrow “Oh really? hmm well then I guess Raven’s met her match.”

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

When Clarke gets home from the set Friday going to lay in bed she notices a text from Lexa. 

 

“Hi beautiful I hope it's ok I'm texting you. I imagine your busy today, but I just wanted to say I'm excited to see you tomorrow at the gala. I'm even more excited to see you on Sunday though!! “

 

Clarke look at the time 11:45 she debates and and then figures Lexa’s probably up she texted her just a few hours ago. 

 

“You flatter me! I'm looking forward to seeing you too!!” Clarke thinks for a minute then adds. “Will you be attending with Costia tomorrow?”

 

“Hey there I was just about to go to sleep. I'm glad you texted me. Yes Costia will be with me tomorrow we have to keep up appearances for now. I hope that's not a problem. I really like you Clarke.”

 

“It's just weird for me Lexa. I really like you too. I've never dated someone who is married before. I feel like the other woman. We're going to have to hide our relationship.”

 

Lexa smirks as she texts “ dating, relationship I wasn't aware that's what we were doing??”

 

“Oh shit Lexa I didn't mean that we're in a relationship I just meant well, you asked me on a date and told me you had a crush on me???”

 

“I'm just kidding Clarke. I hope we are heading in that direction. Well, as much as I would love to chat with you all night but I'm working with an artist tomorrow morning and with the gala tomorrow night I need my beauty rest. Talk tomorrow?”

 

“I don't think your someone that would ever need beauty rest. You body ahhh never mind. Ok good night Lexa.”

 

“Oh I want to hear the rest of that thought on Sunday. Night Clarke.”

 

 

___________

 

 

Saturday night Clarke, and Raven arrived at the gala in their black limo. Clarke stepping out in a form fitting navy blue strapless dress. Her cleavage was popping and her dress flowed down the the red carpet. Immediately cameras started going off as paparazi were taken pictures of the celebrities getting out of their cars and headed down the red carpet into the venue. 

 

Raven whispered to Clarke. “We've come along way huh?”

 

Clarke smiled at Raven as she posed for a picture. 

 

As soon as Clarke steps into the venue Raven mutters about hitting up the bar for drinks. Clarke starts scanning the room looking for the green eyed goddess that has been on her mind so much recently. She spots Lexa talking to a group of people. She's wearing a floor length black silk dress with a slit all the way up one leg. Her hair fallen over one shoulder. She looks sinful. Clarke watches as someone slings there arm around Lexa’s waist. She looks up to the person and sees Costia smirking at her cuddled with her chin resting on Lexa’s shoulder. Clarke tightens her jaw and turns around heading to the bar to meet Raven for that drink. 

 

“What's wrong princess it looks like someone just kicked your puppy.”

 

“Nothing Rae I just need a drink.”

 

“Uh huh sure. This has nothing to do with the Lexa does it?”

 

“No of course not.”

 

“Good because she's heading right toward you.”

 

Clarke chokes on her drink and quickly gathers herself turning around just as Lexa steps up to her. 

 

“Hi Clarke how are you tonight?”

 

Clarke looks agitated as she states. “I'm fine Lexa”

 

Lexa narrows her eyes at Clarke as Raven chimes in “Well that's my cue I'm going to look for O and Lincoln see ya later Griff, Lexa. “

 

Lexa looks back at Clarke “is something wrong Clarke?”

 

Clarke looks up into Lexa’s warm eyes “Lexa you are you wife seem pretty affectionate.” 

 

Lexa looks slightly amused “Clarke are you jealous? Because you have no reason to be.”

 

“Lexa she's hanging all over you. How am I supposed to feel?”

 

Lexa looks sympathetic “ok I'm sorry Clarke I'll take tell her to take it down a notch. Don't be upset ok? I know this is a tough situation, but you truly have nothing to worry about. Ok?”

 

Clarke cracks a smile at Lexa “ok!”

A voice comes over the speaker asking everyone to take their place the auction is about to begin. Clarke and Lexa agree to talk more later and take their seats. Clarke is sitting next to Raven at their table having a clear view of Lexa’s table where she sits with Octavia, Lincoln, and Costia.  Dinner is being served as they watch things being auctioned off. They announce the next item to be auctioned off a two session with Alexandria Woods. Clarke looks up and watches as people start bidding like crazy. Clarke looks over and notices Lexa is blushing at being the center of attention. She ends up going for $325,000 to a young singer who would like to get some experience with one of the best in the business. Clarke looks over to Lexa to see her smiling back at her. She gives her a quick wink before turning back to her food. Clarke knows what's coming and she's dreading it. They announce a lunch date with Clarke Griffin on the set of her movie being filmed and they get to watch Clarke acting in a scene. The bidding starts off a lot of people are bidding and as it looks like it's about to come to an end right around the 259k mark until director Quint starts biding it up. 

 

Octavia says out loud “oh no this is bad.” Lexa turns toward Octavia “what do you mean?” 

Octavia looks hesitant and then says. “I don't want to get into it but Clarke has worked with Quint before and when she wouldn't sleep with him things got nasty.”

 

Lexa turns around and looks at the bidding. Costia grabs Lexa “Don't even think about it Lexa it wouldn't look good if your trying to buy a date with someone else.” Lexa looks sad for a second and nods her head “your right Cos.” 

 

Lexa turns to O “why don't you bid on her?” Octavia looks taken back “Lexa I'm her assistant she pays me well but not that well. I can't afford that.” Lexa knows she right “I'll give you the money Octavia.” Octavia, Lincoln, and Costia’s mouth drop open. 

 

“Wow thanks Lexa for wanting to help my friend but I couldn't ask you to do that not to mention it looks like it's too late Quint’s about to win. 

 

Lexa looks back up and sees Quint about to win. She jumps out of her chair and screams “one millions dollars.” Lexa looks around at all the people with their mouths hanging open. Apparently the bidding was just at $500,000 and she just doubled it. She see’s Quint take a seat. You could hear a pin drop in the place. The announcer gets his composure back “wow thank you Miss Woods for you very generous bid. “Who knew Alexandria Woods is a Clarke Griffin fan?” The crowd Erupts into applause. Lexa takes her seat. Costia glares daggers at Lexa as she states under her breath. “What the fuck was that Lexa??!!!” 

 

“Let it go Cos.” Lexa looks over at Clarke who still has her mouth agape but gives Lexa a little smirk. 

 

At the end of the night Lexa is being interviewed about her geniuses big for the charity and what equality means to her. Clarke is watching on from the side in admiration. Costia is standing next to Lexa glaring at Clarke when the interviewer asks her “Costia what do you think of your wife's generous contribution? Costia smirks at Clarke turning toward the interviewer. “You know that's just Lexa. She has the biggest heart that's why I married her.” Costia turns to Lexa and cups her face quickly giving her a passionate kiss. It happened so fast Lexa didn't even realize what Costia was doing. Lexa looks over Costia’s shoulder and sees Clarke looking devastated. Clarke turns quickly and walks toward the exit. Lexa quickly excuses herself and whispers in Costia’s ear “we are going to talk about this later.” Lexa rushes to catch up with Clarke grabbing her by the wrist and pulling her into a closet. 

 

“Clarke I'm so sorry I don’t know what's gotten into her.”

 

“Lexa this isn't going to work if you two still have some left over feelings for each other.”

 

“Clarke we don’t I promise you. You’re all I want.” 

 

Lexa grabs Clarke’s face and smashes their lips together. Clarke opens her mouth and Lexa slips her tongue in. Clarke pulls Lexa into her. Clarke slips her hand into the slit on Lexa’s dress that she's been thinking about all night. She slides her hand up Lexa’s leg and then around to palm Lexa’s butt. Lexa moans into Clarke’s mouth. She pulls away to look at Clarke leaning their foreheads together. “Come home with me.” Clarke’s breathing heavy. “We can't leave together.”

 

Lexa thinks about it for a minute. “Ok my driver is right out front I’m going to go get in the car. You go to the back entrance and I’ll pick you up.”

 

Clarke laughs as she's shaking her head no “this is crazy Lexa…….ok let's go.”

Lexa gives her a quicksand kiss and heads out to get the car. 


	6. Chapter 6

  
As soon as Lexa opens the car door Clarke crawls in and they start kissing. Lexa pulls Clarke on top of her. Clarke wraps her hands around Lexa’s neck grabbing her neck and pulling her face harder against Clarke’s. Lexa is running her hand up and down Clarks thigh. Clarke can feel Lexa hike her dress up and slip her hand under it. Lexa's hands are now running up her leg till they stop at Clarke’s garter belt. Lexa runs her hands over it and moans loudly pulling away from Clarke. “your wearing stalkings and a garter belt under your dress…what else is under there? Clarke’s lips hover just over Lexa’s “You’ll just have to find out yourself.” Lexa licks Clarks lower lip before biting it and pulling it through her teeth. “I intend to Clarke. We’ll be at my house in a minute.”

They barely make it into the house before stripping each other. As they enter the house Lexa wasn’t paying attention and the alarm starts going off. “Oh shit let me get that real quick.” Lexa's strides toward the alarm entering her code to disable it. When she turns around she is greeted with the sight of Clarke Griffin standing there in a corset, stockings, and a garter belt. Lexa’s jaws hits the floor.

“You ok there Lexa?”

“I think I’ve died and gone to heaven. Fuck…you are so beautiful!”

Clarke licks her lips watching Lexa’s eyes watch her every move. “You are the beautiful one. I couldn’t keep my eyes off you all night.”

Lexa smirks and feels her confidence grows. Is that so?”

“It is. I still can’t believe what you just paid to have lunch with me. You could have it for free. Come claim your prize Lexa.”

Lexa walks toward Clarke putting her hands on Clarke’s waist. “I couldn’t let that pig Quint win you”

Clarke smiles reaching her hands down to her hips lacing her fingers with Lexa’s. Clarke leans up kisses Lexa on the neck and then bites and sucks on her ear lobe. “Take me to bed Lexa.”

Lexa practically sprints to her room pulling Clarke along with her. As they step into Lexa’s room Clarke tightens her hold on Lexa’s hand spinning around to face Lexa inches from her face. Clarke feels something on Lexa’s hand and pulls her hand up closer to inspect it. That’s when she spots Lexa’s 3 carat cushion cut diamond ring sitting on her ring finger with a matching diamond band. Clarke takes a deep breath needing a moment to think.

Lexa watches Clarke look down at her wedding rings. “Clarke I’m sorry I don’t usually wear them anymore except when I make appearances out. Are you ok?”

Clarke looks up into Lexa’s eyes looking slightly somber. “How about you take them off now.” Clarke watches as Lexa slips off her rings heading over to a small wood dish on her dresser and placing the rings in it. Lexa takes Clarke’s hands in her own kissing them.

“Are you ok Clarke?”

“Yeah I’m ok, but I think we need to have a more serious conversation about all this.”

“Ok do you want to talk now?”

“We should that would be the responsible thing to do, but I don’t want to ruin tonight. I want you Lexa.” Clarke pulls Lexa into her forcefully kissing her. She slips her hand into the slit in Lexa’s dress sliding her hand around to Lexa’s ass palming it, and squeezing. Clarke slides her hand into the waistband of Lexa’s panties, and starts to work her hand around to the front. That’s when Lexa jumps.

“What’s wrong?”

“Shit I’m sorry.. I’m just nervous. Clarke I haven't been with anyone since Costia.”

Clarke is fast to rub Lexa’s back soothingly “Lexa it’s ok I understand. I haven’t been with anyone in awhile either.”

Lexa bites her lip looking shy. “Clarke Costa was my first…., and my last.”

Clarke scrunches her eyebrows together thinking about what Lexa’s telling her. “So you’ve only ever been with Costia?”

“Yeah”

“Wow ok that’s not a big deal Lex.”

“Ok I just thought you should know.”

Clarke takes in Lexa who still looks nervous, and gives her a small kiss to her lips. “I’ll tell you what as much as I want this I think we should wait. Let’s go to sleep and we can talk in the morning?”

Lexa nods her head “Yeah ok….your probably right. I’ll just get you some clothes to change into.”

Lexa walks into her closet that looks bigger than Clarks 1st apartment in L.A. grabbing some pajamas for Clarke. “Do you want to show me where the guest room is?”

Lexa is pulling clothes out for herself and looks up at Clarke “Clarke your welcome to stay in here with me if you’re ok with that?” Clarke smiles “ok that sound nice. I’m just going to head to the bathroom and change. “

Clarke lays in Lexa’s king size bed staring at the the most beautiful girl she’s ever seen thinking yeah they’ll have to talk tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come find me on Tumblr at youre-my-lobster-au


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I fixed a mistake I made last chapter with names at the gala.

Clarke woke up wrapped up in Lexa’s arms. She turned slightly so she could observe the woman closely. She watched her face, her cute little nose, her strong jaw line, her flawless skin. She couldn’t help herself she leaned in and kissed Lexa next to her mouth. 

 

Lexa stirred feeling Clarke touching her. She wanted to stay in that moment all day. She cracker her eyes open to see Clarke watching her. She was beautiful with her hair kinda messed up, and face looked sleepy. “Morning…how did you sleep?

 

“I slept very well…thank you. As much as I could stay here all day we should probably get up.”

 

“Ok how about I cook up some breakfast and we talk?”

 

“That sounds great.”

 

Clarke is seated at the island in the kitchen much like she was the last time she was here watching Lexa cook waffles, and bacon. Clarke’s not sure how to begin this so she just says something.

 

“So?”

 

Lexa turns and looks at Clarke quirking her eyebrow “Sooo?”

 

“Ok I’m just going to start. I really like you Lexa, but this situation isn’t ideal at all. You’re completely perfect, but I just don’t know if this would work.”

 

Lexa looks at Clarke with sad eyes. She grabs the food and brings it to the island for them to start eating. “Clarke I know this isn’t ideal, but I don’t want to miss out on this chance to try with you. I really like you too!”

 

“Why don’t you get divorced? If this gets out about us I’m going to look like a home wrecker this could ruin my career.”

 

Lexa pales she hadn’t thought about what this could mean for Clarke. “You’re right Clarke I’m sorry I didn’t think about this from your perspective.”

 

Clarke grabs Lexa’s hand “Lexa it’s ok that’s why we’re talking. Tell me when you plan to divorce?”

 

“Well I wan’t in the biggest rush, but I need a few months. When I opened the label I had to fund and promote Anya, and a couple other acts going on tour. I didn’t want to put all of my own money into the business so I took on investors. That’s why I can’t have a scandal with Costa, and Ontari. It would spook the investors, and they could possibly pull out of the label. Listen Clarke just give me 2 months tops. I can get things nailed down with the investors. Then Costia

 and I can announce our separation and divorce.”

 

“Is that realistic Lexa? Can you do that in 2 months?”

 

“Yes I will make it happen Clarke. I will even stay away from you in the mean time so there’s no chance of this interfering with your career.”

 

Clarke looks deep in thought for a minute then smirks. “Lexa I don’t want to stay away from you, I just want to know that this won’t be a long term arrangement. I want to be around you, and get to know you more.”

 

“Clarke there’s just one thing I’ve been wanting to ask you. I should have asked you about this already, but what’s going on with you and Finn?”

 

Clarke starts laughing “Oh Lexa I told him it wasn’t going to work the day after you kissed me.”

 

Lexa smiles “You did?”

 

“Yes I did. Don’t look so smug. You just helped me realize things.”

 

“Things hmm. So..are we going to do this?”

 

“Yes we are going to do this.” Clarke leans over and kisses Lexa gently on the lips.

 

“So it’s Sunday and we have a date today. We’ll be careful, but I hope we can still spend the day together.”

 

Clarke says smilling. ’I’m all yours today. However I think I would rather stay in. How about we watch a movie in that theatre room of your downstair? Nothing I’ve been in though.”

 

“That sounds perfect except I would rather watch something with you in it.” Lexa leans across the table kissing Clarke, and cupping her face. 

 

A door slams in the distance and Lexa and Clarke break away to look at the person storming down the hallway towards them. Lexa stand up from her chair as she catches a glimpse of the person. “Cos what are you doing here?”

 

Costia throws a magazine down on the island. “That’s what I’m doing here Lexa.” she says angry. Lexa and Clarke both look over at the magazine to see a picture of Clarke getting into Lexa’s limo the night before. You can just barely make out Lexa inside the limo while the door is open. Right next to that picture there is a picture of Costia, and Ontari out to lunch laughing with each other with Ontari’s hand on Costia’s forearm. The title of the article was HOLLYWOOD SHAKEUP: ALEXANDRIA WOODS SPENDING TIME WITH ACTRESS CLARKE GRIFFIN WHILE WIFE SINGER COSTIA WOODS LAUGHS IT UP WITH FELLOW SINGER ONTARI.

 

Lexa looks horrified “Oh fuck.” Clarke looks like she’s trying to wrap her head around this information while Costia just stares at them. “I’m really sorry Clarke. I can’t believe I drug you into this.”

 

“Lexa what are we going to do?”

 

Costia rolls her eyes at them. “Stop being dramatic I have a plan. Clarke, and Ontari are just family friends of ours Lexa. Friends that we’re maybe fixing up.”

 

Clarke, and Lexa look at Cos withe their eyebrows scrunched together at the same time saying “What?”

 

“Listen so you Clarke are good friends with Lexa and I, and so is Ontari. Such good friends that we were trying to fix you two up. This will explain why we spend time with the others, and not look like Lexa and I are hanging out with single people.”

 

Clarke looks at Costia thinking about it “Ok so how would this work though? How would people know this?”

 

Costia smile at them and says “We have to go on a double date.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you think.


End file.
